


Troubles Brewing

by Consume_my_mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alvin Marsh Being an Asshole, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is Bad at Feelings, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, Everyone is Gay Except Ben Hanscom, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, M/M, Mike Hanlon Isn't Homeschooled, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Myra Kaspbrak is Not a Kaspbrak, Pansexual Mike Hanlon, Richie Tozier Flirts, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consume_my_mind/pseuds/Consume_my_mind
Summary: My Harry Potter phase is back (me and my friend had yet another Harry Potter sleepover) so heres this.Correct spelling and grammar? We dont know her.Reddie, and Benverly :)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, The Losers Club/The Losers Club (IT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. The Letters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The losers club gets their Hogwarts acceptance letters... This kinda sucks but I'm bored and haven't written anything in forever. 
> 
> Constructive criticism please, I want to get better at writing.

"Mom!" Maggie Toizer could hear her son call from the living room. 

"Give me a minute!" She called back, pulling out a pan from the oven. 

"Whats Hogwarts?" Her eyes widened, taking off her oven mitts and running to the living room. Taking in the view of a very confused Richie with a letter. 

"Wentworth Toizer! You were supposed to give him the talk!" She called, hoping Went could hear her from the garage. 

"I tried but he just turned up the music in the car!" Wentworth protested. 

"I know how sex works, I have sex education at school!" Richie yelled. 

"Please dont make me listen to it again, I'm begging you" he pleaded as his father walked in. 

"You absolute moron, how did you make him think it was about sex?!" Maggie asked.

"You just called it the talk!" Went replied with, gesturing twords Maggie and then to the boy. 

-

Maggie walked out of the living room coming back with a box. She pulled out a yearbook, multiple textbooks, and a few pots of ink and quills. Richie was sat down on the couch, looking at the letter addressed to him. 

Went pulled out a few textbooks, at one point the yearbook opened and for a split second Richie thought a picture moved. 

"Honey, are you sure its in this box?" Went asked his wife, after almost completely emptying it. 

"That's the only box we have dear" she replied. 

Richie carefully watches as his father pulls out a letter, one that looks almost exactly like Richies. Maggie sat next to Richie and put her arm around him. 

"Okay, I'm gonna start from the beginning" Went said. 

-

Richie was sure he was dreaming, his dad a wizard, how crazy is that. And now him too, going to a school full of wizards. How did he not know about this earlier? How did his parents hide it for so long?" 

"So do you want to go?" Maggie said holding Richies hand. 

"I mean, I guess." Richie said, his dad pulled him into a hug. Despite Richie being about the same size as his dad Went picked him up and spun him around.

"I'm so proud of you kiddo" his voice sounded happy but Richie wondered if that ment that he thought Richie wouldn't have made it. 

That night Richie sat up in his bed, wondering how he would be sorted, wondering if he would finally make friends that wouldnt make fun of him. Wondering if he'd meet someone who took his breath away, he would be spending eight years there he had to meet someone right?

~~~

Bev read the letter over and over again, finally a chance to escape. She quietly snuck out the side door of her small apartment. She found herself running to the only person who would believe her, Mike Hanlon. 

Of course, Mike was her only friend so she had no other choice, but something about Mike made him trustworthy. Like you could tell him your deepest darkest secret and he wouldnt judge you. She walked up to the stables where Mike was.

"Mike, I need to tell you something" Beverly said as she walked up to him, making him jump slightly

"Me too" Mike said, and for a second Bev thought that the two could be connected, but thats crazy... right?

The two sat in silence, each waiting for the other to go first. Beverly finally spoke up. 

"Im magic, and I know that sounds crazy but yo-" Mike pulled her into a hug, there were tears streaming down his face. Happy tears, but Bev couldn't see them. 

"Thank god, I thought I'd have to leave you" Beverly squeezes Mike closer to her chest, he was magic too? 

"I thought you would think I'm crazy" she said, slightly out of breath.

"You are, but you're also my best friend" letting her go. 

"And your only" she said teasingly, causing Mike to let out a breathy laugh. 

"Same difference, does your dad know?" Bev's face dropped slightly at the mention of her father, she shook her head.

"Not yet" she said. 

-

"Can you take me with you, I'll pay for everything, if thats okay with you. Or I could take the bus or something I dont know." she asked hoping that she could just run away with her best friend.

"You don't need to, I'm sure my parents will understand, plus I can use their old stuff" Mike said as he walked into the house, holding the door open for Bev. His parents were magic too?

"You knew? For how long?" Bev asked. 

"Always really, I just figured it would be dumb to tell anyone, thought I'd get myself locked up in an insane asylum or something" they walked into the living room, the clock on the wall chimed.

"Shit, thats the time, I really need to get going Mike" Beverly said kissing him on the cheek and petting his dog before running through the door. 

Mike brought his hand to his cheek, wiping where Beverly's lips had been moments before. That little dork, at least he had someone to accompany him. 

~~~

"Eddie bear! You finally got your letter!" Sonia yelled pulling Eddie into her stomach. Eddie knew all about Hogwarts, mostly how dangerous it was. Moving staircases, talking pictures, not to mention all the animals that could probably kill you with just one glance. 

"Maybe you'll be a Gryffindor, just like your father" she said, pulling him in a little tighter. 

"Or a Hufflepuff like I was, you know we met at Hogwarts? He asked me to a dance after potions class one day. Potions! You better not inhale any of those fumes." She scolded, great there's gonna be another lecture. 

"And dont you even think about trying out for quidditch" She said, as if her son had ever tried out for sports. Besides thats dangerous, no safety net or anything, the whole game is basically a death wish.

"Oh I'll have to write a letter to the kitchen staff, I dont know if they know about your allergies"

Eddie realized he was struggling to breathe wrapped in his mothers arms. 

"Mom? Can we talk about this later I'm tired" Sonia let the boy out of her arms, watching him run upstairs to his room. 

What was she going to do with him?

-

Hopefully his mother wouldnt be as overbearing when he was away, maybe she could finally get some friends or something.

What house would he be sorted into? Hopefully he'd make friends, or at least be able to talk to people. The kids at his school were brutal, calling him all sorts of names. Maybe the kids at his new school would also know what its like to be a loser, if they were anything like Eddie is at least

~~~

"Do you have to go Bill?" Georgie asked wrapping his arms around his brother.

"Its fine G-Georgie I'll come vis-visit during the su-summer." He said squeezing his brother tightly before letting go, kneeling down to his hight and putting his arms on his shoulders. 

"Promise?" Georgie asked, fiddling with his hands.

"Of c-course I do" Bill said, getting up from his position on the floor and dusting off his knees. He walked over to his bed and flopped down on it, motioning for Georgie to do the same. Georgie sat down next to Bill, resting his head in his lap. 

-

"Do you think I'll get in to Hogwarts?" He asked, fuck, No one ever knew Bill would turn out magic, neither did his parents. They were muggles, but something about Georgie gave Bill some hope. 

"Of course dude, Then I'll help you get all the girls" he said ruffling his brothers hair. 

"Ew" he said pushing away Bill's hand. Maybe Bill could show him around the school one day. 

So there they were, just lying in bed. Maybe Bill would be able to see all the things he wrote about. Unicorns and flying broomsticks and wands. 

-

"Come on buddy, its getting late" he said, urging his brother to go to his own room

"Im gonna miss you" Georgie said as Bill walked him to his room.

"I'll be back before you know it bud" 

~~~

"Dad the letters here" Stan said, looking at the owl infront of him. It was magnificent, with creme colored detailing on its feathers. 

"Thats good" Mr. Uris said, he knew his boy would get in. No questions asked, he was a determined young man. 

"Can I get an owl?" Stan said as the one delivering his mail flew off the window sill. 

"I'll pay for it" Stan said again after his father didnt answer. His dad then nodded his head and went back up to his home office. 

-

Mr. Uris had worked for the ministry, basically the muggle equivalent of an accountant. Stan had knew about magic all his life, his mother kept him homeschooled because of it. She was scared something would happen to him if others knew. 

Because of this Stan had no friends, he was content with that however. Deciding that when he went to Hogwarts he would keep it that way, all friends would do were disturb his studies.

Stan was sure he would be in Ravenclaw no doubt about it. He was a studious, strong willed child. 

"Dinner!" He heard his mother yell from downstairs, he heard shuffling from his fathers office as well. 

"Sorry sweetie, I'm swamped, maybe tomorrow" his father yelled. 

"Coming ma" Stan ran down the steps and into the dining room. 

-

His mother looked tired, tired and weak. Her arms shook as she lifted plates from the cupboard. 

"Let me help mom" Stan said grabbing the plates from his mothers hands and setting them on the table. 

"Will you take a plate up to your father?" She asked, brushing off her hands. His mother was taking shakey breaths, her face was pale. 

"Of course" Stan said putting some potatoes on his fathers plate, moving them to the side to make room for the green beans. 

As he came back down he saw his mother sitting at the table trembling. 

"Are you cold mom?" He asked, looking for a sweater to give his mother. 

"Im good dear" she said as Stan handed her the sweater he found. 

The two ate in silence after that, every once in awhile you could hear Mr. Uris groan, or slam the table frustrated with his work. 

~~~

Ben sat down on the couch with his mother, she was holding a letter addressed to him. Ben peeled off the wax seal, slightly tearing the envelope. 

They read the letter in silence, Ben loved his mother and leaving her alone seemed like a bad idea. 

"We've got to go shopping!" His mother announced, taking the letter back into her hands. 

"Where would I find a cauldron? Do you think that we could write the school back?" Ben shook his head, he didnt know anything about Hogwarts. 

His mother turned over the letter looking for an address. 

"Will you be okay alone?" Ben asked, putting his arms around his mother. 

"Of course I will, are you gonna be okay going to school all alone?" Ben nodded shyly. 

"This is good you know, you can finally make friends your own age" Ben let out a small laugh 

"I like your friends though" Ben said resting his chin on his mothers shoulder.

"Come on sweetie, you should go get packed" 

"We dont leave for another two weeks" Ben says with a confused laugh.

"Well then, why dont you get ready to go somewhere today. Another day just to us before you leave" His mom said patting his cheek, which was still resting on her shoulder. 

Ben let go if his mom, going upstairs to change his clothes. 

Maybe a new school wouldnt be so bad, maybe he could finally would make friend his own age. 


	2. The Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im not going to have them date until there like 15 for obvious reasons, anygay enjoy this trash chapter  
> I had a mental breakdown over my first failing grade this school year.

Bill walked through the station his mother and Georgie trailing behind him. 

"How th-the hell do I get to platform 9¾" he muttered under his breath, turning the letter over to look for more information. 

"Try and catch me now motherfucker! Shit!" Bill stared at the girl who had just toppled him. She looked nice enough, long red hair, blue eyes. 

"Sorry," she said before running off once again, "Mike, I'm here" she yelled. 

"Hey get back here!" A tall man yelled looking around. 

He ran after the girl, pushing through the crowds. Something about him made Bills fight or flight kick in. This man seemed dangerous, maybe not to other adults but any kid could see it. Georgie must've noticed too cause now he was holding on to his mom tighter.

Before he could decide wether to chase after the girl to try and help her or not he felt a weight on his shoulder, he turned up to see his mother. She nodded over her shoulder to a boy around his age. 

-

"Go ask him if he knows how to get there" she suggested, Georgie walked over to Bill grabbing his hand. 

He wanted to protest but he gives in, walking over to the boy. He didn't mind being in public, however he did mind talking to new people. Georgie followed Bill around talking about some cartoon, Bill loved his brother but the age difference made it hard sometimes. He finally reached the tall boy, and though he seemed intimidating when he got closer all you could see was joy in his face.

"H-hey, do you know how to g-get to platform 9¾?" 

"Yeah, I'm waiting for a friend, you can wait with me if you want" The boy offered. 

"S-sure" the two stood in an awkward silence, Bill's mother was now talking to his mother. She was tall, with her black hair in braids, she looked exquisite to say the least. She looked like she could be a model, or an actress. She seemed much nicer than Bills mom, but then again maybe the other boy thought the same. 

-

"I'm Mike by the way" the boy said, offering his hand. 

"Bill" He responded shaking Mikes hand. 

A few moments later the Redheaded girl from earlier pulled the boy into a hug. As she pulled away she looked at Bill, smiling. 

"You're the kid I ran into!" She yelled in a happy tone. 

"I'm Beverly Marsh, and this is, well I guess you've met Mike" she took his hand and began shaking it.

"I-I'm Bill" he said as she let him go. 

-

"I'm gonna go honey, be good, make sure to write" Bills mother said as she dragged his brother away. 

"Bye Bill, I love you!" Georgie yelled as they rounded the corner, and before he could respond he was out of sight. 

"Lets go then" Mike said as they all grabbed their bags. 

You had to run through a fucking wall to get to Hogwarts of course, who the hell thought of all this? 

-

Bev and Mike seemed nice enough, they were obviously connected at the hip. Beverly was always talking excitedly and Mike was always listening full heartedly, they made a good pair. Like the ones off TV. They should have a sitcom, do they know what a sitcom is?

"Oh my god Mike you should've seen the look on his face, someone called security on him" Bev erupted into a fit of laughter.

"And he was like 'no I didn't do anything blah blah blah, and shes my daughter this and that' you know?" Mike put his hands of Beverly's shoulders to steady her and to calm her. 

"We better get a cabin before their all empty, c'mon" 

~~~

Eddie stood at platform 9¾ careful not to touch anyone.

"Eddie bear, make sure to take your medicine every day, I wrote to the school about refills. Don't do anything that could get you hurt, make sure not to take flying lessons. Be careful when your on the staircases, and there will be absolutely no dueling" his mom said in one breath, huffing loudly when she finished. 

"Be good now" Eddie was already in the train at this point, looking for a clean, empty cabin. 

Of course they all had a few kids in them, so he opted for one with another boy. He seemed nice, well maybe not nice more like he would tolerate you. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked, did he sound mean?

"Yeah sure" the other boy said with a smile, he had curly honey colored hair, and great posture. He had to stand around 5'5 at least and he seemed to be Eddie's age. 

"Uh, Im Eddie" he said, he watched as the other boy put his bags away. 

"Stan, Stan Uris" Uris, he'd heard that name before. Where had he heard that name?

The two sat in a comfortable silence, neither one wanting to talk. Stan was looking out the window, and Eddie, well Eddie wasn't doing much. He was sitting straight as a board his hands in his lap, not wanting to touch anything. 

-

"Dude come on, we'll do it together. You can write to your mom every day, well maybe not every day but you get the gist, and she'll write you back about how much fun we had the night before, aye wanky!" Eddie looked to see who was talking, he found their voice intriguing, well that and annoying. 

He saw a boy with glasses the size of half of his face and a short (but not as short as Eddie) boy. The one in glasses was leading the smaller boy around, even though he looked just as lost. 

"Can we sit here?" He asked.

Stan looked at Eddie like he was asking for approval of the two dopey boys infront of them. 

He give him a quick nod, besides he needs to make friends. 

"Im Eddie" he says as the two boys sit down.

"Well my Eddie spagettii, I'm Richie Toizer and this is my Conrad Benjamin Franklin" 

"Ben Hanscom" the smaller boy corrected. 

"Stan Uris" 

"Well its great to meet you Staniel, and you to Eddie my love" 

"Don't call me that" Eddie retorted

-

"So how long did y'all know?" Richie asked, he seemed eager to start a conversation.

"Know what?" Stan asked.

"That you were magic!" Richie said, his voice was full of pure bliss. Like he could talk about it for hours if he wanted to.

"Forever?" Stan said, its basically all his father would talk about.

"Um, Around 8 years" Eddie said, he wasnt quite sure but it was some time after his father died that he first knew.

"I found out when I got my letter, my mum is a muggle, I'm not sure about dad" Ben said when Richie gestured for him to speak.

"I had to figure out the day I got my letters too, I thought my dad was playing another prank on me but then the pictures in his yearbook started moving and I finally believed him. Im surprised I got in to be honest, I think my dad is too, but what can you do, you know?" 

-

After about five minutes of Richies rambling all Eddie took away was that this kid was quite possibly one of the dumbest kids on the planet. The trains whistle sounded, signifying that it was about to leave and of course a plethora of kids came in through the doors scared not to miss the train. 

"So I said to him, Connor you dumb fuck now there gonna know we cheated on the test and he was all-" 

"Do you ever shut up? Cause I've known you for five minutes and I already want to jump out of this train" Stan laughed at Eddie's remark whilst Eddie went completely red from saying something so mean out loud.

"Damn Ed's gets off a good one" Richie says digging his elbow into the side of Eddie's arm. 

Eddie heard a beep from somewhere inside of all his bags, he pulled out a pill bottle.

"Damn Eddie Spagettii doesn't play around, Whatcha got? Adderall excluded I'm already on that at all times, I'd never expect someone like you to do drugs but-"

"They need to up your dose of Adderall, its not doing much " Stan said, causing Richie to shut up. 

Richie grabbed the pills from Eddie's hand, reading the label and then taking one.

"RICHIE WHAT THE FUCK" Stan shouted.

"Dude thats not okay, you just took a medication you could be allergic to, and now I'll be a day behind and if I dont have that I could die and-" 

"Eduardo, I hate to break it to you but these are fake" Richie said.

"What, no they're not?" Eddie said back grabbing the bottle.

"Yeah dude its a sugar pill, a placebo" Richie said.

"Who gave these to you? You could sue them or some shit" Stan said grabbing the bottle and reading the label once again. 

"My mom" Eddie said trying to grab the pill bottle back. 

Stan then placed a pill on his tongue letting it disolve before swallowing it. 

"Yeah dude, it kinda just tastes like... Vaguely medicine-y" 

So Eddies whole life had been a fucking lie? He had been careful, never doing anything remotely dangerous for no reason. Eddie got up from his seat and opened the window of the train.

"Give me the bottle Stan" he said, stretching his arm back. Once he got ahold of it he threw it out the window.

"Kids got good aim" Richie said playfully, earning a glare from eddie.

-

And thats how they spent their ride on the train, throwing out Eddie's bullshit pills. 

"Fucking gazebos!" He yelled before throwing one of the last bottles out.

Richie let out a loud laugh at this, doubling over and gasping for air.

"Its- its placebo Eddie" he said through breaths like it was the funniest fucking thing in the world, which it wasn't.

"Fuck you" Eddie said before grabbing the last bottle.

"Placebos, fucking bullshit" and with that the boys had finished. They sat laughing and joking around, until Eddie remembered his inhaler. 

"Richie is this bullshit too?" Eddie asked shoving the inhaler into Richies hands.

Richie pumped out the medicine before coughing it out.

"Yeah, but that shit tastes like battery acid" Richie decided. 

Eddie got up and threw the inhaler on the floor, stepping on it multiple times until the plastic was all broken up and the "medicine" capsule was dented. 

Poor Ben, he had hoped the kids at Hogwarts would be sweet and non-violent.

"Guys we should change into our robes, we have like 20 minutes until were there" Stan said after Everyone settled down. 

-

The four boys got dressed, Eddie getting tangled in his robes multiple times. They all sat waiting for the train to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahah, the whole gang will meet soon...
> 
> Anygay hope you enjoyed, feel free to yell at me or something.


	3. Sorting Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you disagree with how i sorted them I'm sorry, this is just my opinion on how they would get sorted.  
> Also I might just make up teacher names if it comes to that :/
> 
> Also time jump is coming so reddie can happen faster :)

"how the fuck do you tie these?" Bev said as she messed with her tie.

"Here let me help" Mike said, walking over to her. Luckily the three had managed to find a cabin that they could share.

"How the heck did you manage to knot your tie this much Bev?" Mike exclaimed after working on it for around a minute.

The train stopped, and kids started pouring out of the train. 

"C'mon guys" Mike said, giving up on Beverly's tie. 

-

"Mike, what if were in different houses? How will I talk to you? Oh god what if we never see eachother again" Bev was holding on to Mike's sleeve shaking it as she spoke.

"Its fine, we can eat lunch together" Mike said, calming the girl down. 

"W-what are the dif-diffrent houses?" Bill asked, Beverly moved next to him. 

"Theres Four houses, right? And this, this HAT! This hat it tells you what house you're in. There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. Most people want to be in Gryffindor because there supposed to be the coolest, and Slytherin are like the evil people and, and, well Ravenclaw is smart, and Hufflepuff is nice" Bev gasped after finishing the sentence, she was looking up at the castle. 

"Woah it's HUGE! We get to live in there?" Bev said running back over to Mike's side.

"Calm down, and yeah but we all live in dorms, you go to the girls, me and Bill go to the boys. You share one room, but you can pull curtains around your bed." Mike laughed.

"The old headmaster caught his on fire once" 

Bev grabbed their hands and rushed them to the boats.

"How fucking cool is this?" She said in a stage whisper.

They wait for a teacher to lead the way. 

-

"B-but what about Math and st-stuff like that?" Bill asked. 

"Well technically that stuff isnt important in the magic world or whatever, but I'm pretty sure there are study groups. It depends on if you want to do a magic job or a muggle job" Mike said.

"Can my parents come v-visit?" Bill asked, this was a big change for him.

"No but you can visit them on winter holiday, and summer, and of course you can write. But you dont have an owl do you? Thats all good you can borrow one from the nursery" Mike said, Bill had to admit, he was jealous of Mike. He got to know all these things since he was born, this wasn't out of the ordinary for him. But then again, maybe it was better to rush into it. 

"Owls! Oh my gosh, this place it the best" Bev exclaimed, shaking Mike lightly.

"Do they have sp-sports? I did s-soccer back at my old school" Bill was lightly pushed by someone behind him. 

"Oh yeah! Whats it called Mike?" Beverly said 

"Quid-" Mike was cut off by Beverly.

"Quidditch! That's it and theres brooms and flying balls and a golden snitch" Beverly was cut off by the trains whistle, everyone was off of the train now, some kids with pets. Most had owls, a few had cats, and there was one boy with a rat.

~~~

"Ed's your pretty fucking cool, you're like a little ball of pent up rage" Richie threw his arm around Eddie's shoulders, swaying him back and forth as they walked.

"Wait up!" Stan yelled, He was helping Ben carry his bags.

When they caught up to the two Eddie had already shoved Richie off of him, he was now standing with his arms crossed. The four started walking twords the castle.

"Woah, this place is huge" Ben said as the castle came into view.

"And, dangerous. The stairs move for fucks sake! Who the hell thought that up, and then thay have you fly around on broomsticks like Halloween decorations. This place is a fucking death trap" 

"Calm down Eds, I'll protect you" Richie said with a dopey grin, Eddie, in return, stepped on his foot. 

"Eddie, you seem more dangerous than the school" Stan joked as he walked ahead of the group. 

"Wait the stairs move?" Bed said coming up to Eddie.

"Yes they fucking move! And they move randomly, theres no magic to protect you or anything and- and my mom said-" 

"Your mom also gave you fake pills your whole life, you still believe her?" Stan said.

Eddie paused for a moment, his mom probably lied about a lot of things.

"No, but I mean it's still dangerous" Eddie said as they walked up to the boats.

-

"This place is magic and we have to row our own boats, is this place underfunded or some shit?" Richie said as he rowed the boat him and Eddie were sharing. 

"I guess, how deep does this water look to you?" Eddie was rowing much slower, probably not doing much to help them get closer to the castle.

"Not sure Ed's, hey! Ya think we'll be in the same house? My dad was a Gryffindor is that like hereditary or some shit?"

"No its not hereditary, dumbass!" Stan called from the boat next to them, Eddie started laughing, giving up on rowing.

Not long after the boats had reached the shore.

"Okay single file line, be careful!" The guide yelled, they were all taken into the building. 

-

All the first years stood outside of the dining hall, most had already made friends. They heard chatter from inside signifying that the older kids were inside the dining hall already. 

"Welcome to Hogwarts, now, In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates but, before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your houses will be like your family, your triumph will earn you points any rule breaking and you will loose points" Eddie nudged Richie slightly, Richie grinned proudly, gos help whatever house Richie would be put in.

"Now at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily" and with that the tall elegant lady walked away. 

-

She came back and now you could get a better look at her, she wore long emerald green robes and a pointed witches hat. 

"Bit stereotypical isn't it Eddie spagettii, the whole hat, bit flashy isnt it?" Richie whispered as they walked into the great hall. Eddie let out a small laugh before they got to the front of the room. 

-

"Now when I call your name, you will come forth. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses" 

"Henry Bowers" she called after a few kids, Richie let out a small laugh. 

"Hes crazy dude, tried to accuse me of liking his cousin once. I mean I did, but thats besides the point. He chased me all the way into the park before he stopped suddenly, I ran all the way across town trying to avoid him"

Eddie looked at the boy on the stool, he was taller than everyone else. He had a mullet, and looked pissed at everything. 

"Slytherin" the hat decided, before the boy went off to the table. 

"Benjamin Hanscom" was called next, he pushed through the two boys. Richie patted him on the back before he went up. 

Ben looked scared to say the least. 

"Hufflepuff" there were cheers from a table on the left of the hall. Ben seemed less tense as he sat down and he was patted on the back. 

"Gryffindor" "Hufflepuff" "Slytherin" Eddie had zoned out, until he heard Stan make a choked noise from behind him. 

"Stanley Uris? Please come up" Stan pushed past a few kids. 

"You've got this Stan the man" Richie whispered, Stan smiled and ran up the steps and sat on the stool.

Eddie had almost every reason to hate Richie, wether it be his horrendous jokes or his obnoxious voices. But for some reason, small things like that made it impossible. He could make Stan, one of the most pessimistic people Eddie had ever met smile.

"Slytherin" the hat yelled, Stans face looked shocked, then confused, and then he went to the table. 

The last two boys stood and watched Stan, his face was blank, and he sat distanced from everyone else.

\- 

"Edward Kaspbrak" Eddie looked to Richie, who just grabbed his hand and squeezing it before dropping it and letting him go up to the front. 

"You've got this Ed's" he whispered to himself, Ed's, why was he calling himself that? He hates that nickname. 

Once he got up to the stool he looked for Richie, Richie must've noticed because he smiled and nodded. 

"Slytherin" the hat said after a few moments. Slytherin? Eddie sent a panicked look towards Richie, who looked at Eddie with a look on his face that Eddie couldn't quite decipher. 

Slytherin, Eddie sent one last glance to Richie before joining Stan, who seemed to loosen up at the fact his new friend was with him. 

"William Denbrough" Stan watched the ceremony attentively, whilst Eddie didnt do much of anything. Slytherin? How could he be a Slytherin, he wasnt mean, or was he? 

"Gryffindor!" The hat decided, Bill got up and walked to the table. He situated himself next to a blonde girl, and looks into the crowd. 

"Richard Toizer" Eddie perked up at the name, maybe he would be Slytherin too. Truthfully, Eddie didnt really think there was anything bad about Richie, but then again there wasn't anything bad about Stan and there they were. Infact, Stan was a good role model. Eddie had known him for a little over two hours, but he already trusted them more than his mother. 

Richie got up, he looked over at Eddie and Stan then over to Ben until the hat was placed on his head. He shut his eyes waiting for an answer. 

"Ravenclaw" Richie opened up his eyes, he wasnt exactly surprised. Richie was a good student, he had never once made a failing grade (unless you count his discipline record). He glanced over at the Slytherin table before joining his new housemates.

He took a seat across from a girl with long black hair, but he stares at Eddie and Stans table for the rest of the ceremony. 

~~~

"Dude were in the same house!" Beverly yelled hugging Bill.

"Isn't that cool, We'll have all our classes together and we can meet up with Mike in our free period" the two had already made it into the common room, Bev was sitting in an old armchair. 

"Yeah" Bill was looking at Beverly, he had finally had friends that made him feel happy. Beverly told him about how she met Mike at school, when two girls dumped trash on her and he helped her get cleaned up.

Bill had already felt welcomed, sure he didn't know much but his friends were there and thats all he really needed. 

-

"Okay, as much fun as it is in here, Im exhausted" Bev said getting up from her seat. 

"Talk to you tomorrow Bill" and with that she walked up the steps, Bill got up not long after. What's the point if staying in the common room without his friend?

-

Bill lays in silence now, looking at the full moon outside the window. This place was the best.


	4. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to somewhere near the end of first year :))
> 
> Hahahah, This sucks but I tried, I just have an idea of how I want them to meet and if they were first years it wouldnt work.  
> Anywhore, have a good day/night.

"Richie, I swear if you make one more your mom joke I'm going to hit you" Eddie said shutting his textbook and glaring at the taller boy. 

"Kinky" 

"Thats it!" Eddie reached across the table almost grabbing the boy before Stan pulled him back. 

"Eddie what the hell? You're magic, use your fucking wand" he joked as Eddie sat back down.

"You too Stan?" Richie gawked at the two boys, who took every chance to make fun of him. 

"Its okay Richie, I dont hate you" Ben finally looked up from his textbook

"Yet" he had the smallest grin on his face. Richie rolled his eyes dramatically before changing the subject to something about charms

-

"Richie, do you understand this?" Eddie had shoved his textbook twords Richie and was reading the excerpt aloud.

"Why are you asking Richie?" Stan asked.

"One, hes in Ravenclaw and two, you almost blew up your culdron last time we were in potions class" Eddie looked at Stan with a smile on his face.

"Ah yes, potions. Chemistry 2.0, electric boogaloo" Richie said as he flipped through his notes, Eddie looked at them trying to read upside down.

"Do you just want to copy my notes?" Richie offered, handing a few scrolls to Eddie. 

"Yes, thanks" Stan was leaning over Eddie's shoulders to copy his notes as well.

"Do you guys even try in potions class?'' Ben asked, as the boys scribbled their notes.

"No its too hard" Stan said. 

"That's what she said" Richie joked, probably a little louder than he should've. Eddie reaches over and hits Richies head. 

-

Eddie shoves the notes into Richies hands, the group had just walked out of the library. 

"I'm gonna go to the restroom really quick I'll meet you at the dorms." Stan said to Eddie before running off.

"Probably had to jack-off" Richie stated bluntly.

"Don't be gross Richie" Eddie said shoving Richie in the arm.

\- 

Eventually the three boys came to a stop to let Ben go to his dorm. 

"Rich, will you walk me to my dorm?" Eddie asked as they walked off. 

"Aww, Eddie spagettii wants a companion?" Richie said throwing an arm around the boy.

"Well, usually Stan would take me but, hes gone. I dont like going alone, its-" Eddie cut himself off before he could say it, its childish to be scared of the dark. 

"Its what Ed's? Is Henry giving you shit of something?" Richie asked as they walked down the steps to the dungeon. 

"No, I just dont like being alone down there" Eddie replied, it wasn't entirely false. 

"Oh, I get that, its fucking creepy. Especially with Henry and his goons out to get me" Eddies eyes widened slightly. 

"Shit I forgot, look its fine Rich you dont have to take me, I'll go alone" Eddie said, how could he forget that the Bowers gang fucking hates Richie.

"No its fine, I'll be okay" The two boys rounded the corner, bumping into Stan.

"Oh, um, hey guys" he said, brushing down his robes. 

"Oh, hey Stan" Eddie slipped out from under Richies arm, going to stand next to the boy. 

"Oh, well I'll be off then" Richie said, walking backwards. Before someone shoved him from behind. 

"Not so fast fag" Henry said, shoving Richie again. 

"Leave him alone" Eddie said, Stan gripped Eddies sleeve in his hand to hold him back.

"Why should I, hes a fucking disgrace" Henry pushed Richie to the ground, Richie pushed himself closer to Eddie and Stan. 

"And you're not?" Stan said stepping twords the boys with a smirk.

"I mean come on dude, you're really going to bully a kid just because hes better than you? Hes fucking brilliant, and your just mad that you cant do anything right, bit sad isn't it?" Stan asked. 

"The fag cant even stand up for himself, he has to have his boyfriend do it" Victor said from behind Henry. 

"I could say the same for you two, Henry's just mad I'm right" 

"Stan stop it" Richie said He'd gotten up and was standing slightly infront of Eddie. 

Stan sent one last glare twords Henry before stepping back twords Richie and Eddie. 

~~~

"Bev, have you s-seen Mike?" Bill asked, running up to the girl. 

"No, why?" She replied as she shuffled through her bag.

"I found a note someone wrote to him in my robes" Bill pulled out a small note from his pocket, it was folded into a heart shape. 

"Holy shit really, let me see it" Bev stood next to Bill to try and read the letter, but there was a wax seal on it. 

"Dude, we c-cant thats like invading his p-p-privacy" Bill said, shoving the note into his pocket.

-

The two walked twords the Hufflepuff common room, calling for Mike.

"Mike, are you down here?" Bev had yelled, looking around the hallway. A shuffling from a corner just to the right of them, then someone running. 

"Hey guys, where were you?" Mike was messing with the fabric of his robes as he ran up to the pair. 

"We were looking for you, Bill says he found a note for you in his robes" Bev said approaching the boy. 

"Yeah, whoev-ever wrote it put it in the wrong set of robes." Bill fished out the note from his pocket and handed it to Mike, who looked at it skeptically. 

"Don't worry we didnt read it, Billy wouldnt let me" Bev assured him. 

Mike nodded and put the note into his bag.

"Do you wanna come in? If not we can go outside or something before dinner" Mike said walking up to the Hufflepuff common room entrance. The others followed him in sitting down at one of the tables.

"What were you doing Mike? We were looking for you forever" Bev stated as she picked at her nails. 

"I wasnt doing anything, just got held up in herbology" Mike said, looking up at the two for a moment. 

"Oh ok-kay," 

"Hey, did you hear about that f-fight in the main hall by div-divination?'' Bill said, changing the subject. 

"With the two fourth years, didnt one break their nose or something?" Bill nodded as Beverly spoke, the two talked for a while, with Mike listening.

\- 

"Guys were gonna be late to dinner," Mike said waiting for a response "I mean we could skip it if you'd like" Mike said, he waited for the two to stand up.

"Oh okay, are we gonna sit with you today?" Bev asked as she straightened her skirt. 

"If you want, or I could sit with the Gryffindors" Mike offered. Bill nodded as they walked to the Great Hall, eventually deciding to sit with the Hufflepuffs 

-

"You know what guys, I have a headache. Im gonna go back to the common room, bye bye" Mike got up and walked twords the door. 

"Has he been acting weird to you?" Bev said, leaning in twords Bill.

"K-kinda" Bill continued cutting his chicken as Beverly watched Mike go all the way out the door. 

"I think it has to do with the note, dont you?" Bev, turned back to Bill. 

"I m-mean what el-else could it b-be?"

"Hes never acted this way before, like, ever" Bev, sat her head on her hand as she rambled on. 

-

"Do you think hes scared to commit or something? What if he thought it was going to be from someone else? Oh my gosh what if Mike has a secret Relationship!?" Beverly had been talking for a little bit too long because, almost everyone had left the great hall. 

"I d-doubt he'd hide something l-like that from us Bev" Bill said as he got up. 

"I know I guess its just that we haven't been talking as much" Bev sighed as she got up from her seat.

"I can go ch-check on him if it'd make you f-feel better, I know your worried about h-him." Bill offered, as the two walked out the door. 

"No its fine, lets just go to bed" Bev steered Bill away from the Hufflepuff dorms and twords the Gryffindor entrance. 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, whats Mike hiding???  
> Boop boop


End file.
